


The Prince of Invesso

by Oh_Contrary



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Forced to Watch, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Smut, seriously y'all. tread lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/pseuds/Oh_Contrary
Summary: It was supposed to be easy. That’s how these things always go: a mission that was supposed to be easy.And to be fair, it was.The king of Invesso was welcoming, doting even, as he and Lance went about their work on the planet, searching for a galra mole that they’d read about in some data they’d stolen from a warship. Though their mission had yet to be fruitful, it had also been far from dangerous.Until the prince came home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> Thing I need to say from the start: This fic features and centers around rape. Please take care of yourselves.
> 
> So I broke the cardinal rule of commissions and, instead of writing this for my client, I ended up writing it for me. This was a huge writing challenge but definitely something I needed to do, so please forgive me for what's ahead.
> 
> This is the prompt "Forced to watch" for [goplayintrafficxox](https://goplayintrafficxox.tumblr.com) for my Bad Things Happen Bingo! My square can be found [here](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/post/187768300569/heres-the-latest-version-of-my-bad-things-happen) along with rules for purchasing tiles! Because of how my life is working out, i do need to work via commission rn. i hope you understand. 
> 
> As the collection implies, bad things ahead. Nevertheless, please let me know if there are any additional tags or content/trigger warnings i need to add. 
> 
> besos from space(os)  
~tay

It was supposed to be easy. That’s how these things always go: a mission that was supposed to be easy.

And to be fair, it was. 

The king of Invesso was welcoming, doting even, as he and Lance went about their work on the planet, searching for a galra mole that they’d read about in some data they’d stolen from a warship. Though their mission had yet to be fruitful, it had also been far from dangerous.

Until the prince came home.

As royal guests, Keith and Lance were invited to a private celebration of his return, and even gifted robes to wear. This was the first red flag. Where Keith’s robes seemed relatively generic, Lance’s seemed particularly fitted. Where Keith had colored panels down his legs and chest, Lance had sheer. 

Panicking, they called Allura, wondering if they could go in their armor instead, but, given the king’s effort in creating the ensembles for them, she found denying the gift ill-advised, especially since he’d been so accommodating to their investigation.

They went, Keith with both their bayards stashed in his clothes and Lance tucked carefully, if not posessively against his side. Lance was grateful for the support, as the party seemed little more than an opportunity for the prince to ogle him. He clung to Keith as much as he could, even as they went to greet the king, thanking him for the kind offer of traditional clothing.

“It was my son’s idea,” the king said proudly. He pointed them down the line of aristocrats and diplomats towards the prince. Like his father and many others on Invesso, he was tall, easily eight feet, with his father’s broad shoulders and curved horns. But, where his father had smooth, if leathery, skin and dark green eyes, the prince's eyes were fluorescent yellow, and his handshake revealed he was covered in a fine layer of fur.

He barely looked at Keith, eyes lingering on Lance, raking up and down his body as he took Lance’s proffered hand. He crushed Lance’s hand in his, fingers more wrapping up his wrist and forearm than offering a handshake. He sniffed the air surrounding Lance.

“You are unclaimed,” he said with a bright, sharp toothed smile. 

“What?” Lance said, tugging uselessly away from the prince’s grip. Keith stepped in behind him. 

“Let him go,” he said firmly, reacting immediately to Lance’s squirming. The prince raised an eyebrow, sniffing the air. 

“Though the red paladin’s scent mingles with yours,” he said to Lance, ignoring Keith entirely, “his genes are not strong enough to lay claim.”

“No one can ‘claim’ me—”

“I will lay claim,” the prince said firmly. “Your dishonest halfling, even when within you, is not a strong enough specimen.  _ I _ will give you a proper mate.”

“Dishonest— Within me? — What are you talking about?” Lance said, tugging harder against the prince’s grip. He only smiled, letting his sharp white teeth gleam in the light as he reached forwards with a clawed hand, firmly grasping Lance’s hip.

“The red paladin is a galra,” he growled. Lance went still, holding his breath as the prince looked over his shoulder at Keith. Keith said nothing, watching warily as the prince eyed him with disgust. “It would be a shame if the remainder of your visit had to be ruined by such  _ horrid  _ information.”

“Are you blackmailing me?” Lance asked quietly, a chill settling in his gut.

“I’m simply noting that the lie you two have spun for my father—”

“We never lied to—” Lance cut himself off with a gasp as the Prince’s claws pricked against his back. He could feel Keith behind him, a quivering line of rage, yet frozen by the situation— they could hardly make a scene at the prince’s own party.

“Your lies will not satisfy me so readily, so I might have to find  _ other _ sources of satisfaction.” With that, he released Lance, turning with a smile to the next guest in line. Lance made his legs move, walking quickly and stiffly out the hall to an adjoining balcony. Keith followed him quickly, closing the doors to give them some privacy before quickly turning to Lance, who was leaning against the cold stone taking shuddering breaths. 

“Keith—”

“Just breathe, Lance. We’re okay.”

“Okay?! He just threatened to expose that you’re galra to his entire kingdom who, by the way, hate the galra!” Keith grabbed Lance’s flailing hands, holding him steady and making him look at him.

“Lance, that is the  _ least _ of my concerns right now. Did you hear what he said to you? Those.... Those didn’t sound like idle threats, Lance. I’m scared of what he wants from you. To  _ take _ from you.”

“I’m not scared of him,” Lance said, though even as he did, his voice shook, betraying his lie. Keith said nothing, tugging Lance into a hug. He could feel the other boy shaking against him.

“Just a few days and then we’re back on the castle. We’ll keep each other safe until then.” Lance nodded against his shoulder, turning his face into Keith’s neck. Keith carefully stroked his hair, murmuring reassurances into the soft brown locks. When it finally seemed that Lance had calmed down, he let him pull away. Lance looked back towards the ball, straightening out his dress robes to return, but Keith cupped his cheek to urge eye contact.

“Can you do me a favor?” Keith asked, grey eyes swirling with concern. Lance nodded. “Let’s try not to go anywhere by ourselves, ok? We should stick together just so… so we can keep an eye on each other.”

“You mean so you can keep an eye on me,” Lance corrected with a wry smile. Keith look abashed, but nodded. 

“It’d wreck me if anything happened to you and I wasn’t… wasn’t at least there to try and stop it. I just wanna keep you close for a bit. At least until we know for sure we’re safe.”

“Alright,” Lance promised quietly. Keith pulled him in for a slow kiss, brushing their lips together gently. Lance hummed, leaning into the kiss and Keith tugged him close by the arm around his waist. They kissed sweetly for a long minute before finally pulling away.

Reluctantly, they returned to the party. They passed the evening calmly, Lance plastered to Keith’s side as they met dignitaries and friends of the king. When the party finally began to draw to a close, they gratefully made their escape, Keith all but carrying Lance to the guest room. 

They got ready for bed quietly, Lance going carefully through his skincare routine as Keith hovered near him. When they finally made it to bed, the other boy got up out of bed twice to double check the locks on the door and the windows, nearly leaving for a third time before he was stopped by Lance’s hand closing around his wrist.

“Keith, it’s fine. You already checked them—”

“Just let me make sure—” but he was stopped by a firm tug from Lance. 

“I know we’re nervous,” Lance whispered, causing the other boy to freeze. “Scared, even. But the best thing we can do right now is get a good night’s sleep so we’re on our game  tomorrow. And the best thing _you_ can do right now is hold me.” Lance felt bad for guilting his boyfriend, but at the same time, he needed to get Keith to relax and he knew exactly how.

He pulled the other boy to him, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders and holding him to his chest. Keith’s arms wrapped around him quickly and he nuzzled into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you,” Keith mumbled. Lance sighed, letting his hands come up and land in Keith’s hair. He ran his fingers through the dark strands.

“I know, babe.”

“I love you, Lance. You mean the world to me.”

“I love you too. You know that.”

“I do,” Keith whispered, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance responded with a sigh, firming his grip in Keith’s hair and pulling the boy as close as they could get. Lance hooked a leg over Keith’s hip, pressing flush against him. Keith rumbled low in his throat. 

“I thought you said we needed to sleep?” he said, separating from Lance’s mouth to kiss down his throat and nip at his collarbones.

“I only moved my leg,” Lance said innocently. Keith chuckled, moving a hand to run up the outside of Lance’s thigh towards his rear.

“This leg?” he teased, scratching his nails along the back of Lance’s thigh to make him hiss. Lance bit his lip and nodded. “You’re a minx, you know that?” Keith said, pinching Lance’s thigh and making him laugh.

“You always say that, but I haven’t heard any complaints,” Lance purred, letting one hand come up to the back of Keith’s neck as he wiggled beneath the other boy. Keith rolled his eyes, but followed it by rolling Lance beneath him. He felt Lance’s smile against his own lips and melted against the boy beneath him. 

“You don’t get to complain when you’re yawning in meetings tomorrow,” Keith said as he kissed his way down Lance’s chest to his hipbones. 

“And you don’t get to— ah!”

Whatever Lance was going to say was lost to a moan as Keith’s fingers slid into his underwear. Keith chuckled against his stomach, gently kissing his way from Lance’s bellybutton to where the other boy needed him most. 

Keith took his time, relishing in the feel of Lance beneath him and holding Lance as tight as he dared. The other boy responded beautifully, arching into Keith’s touch and pressing ever closer to him. 

They clung to each other, seeking the safety of each other’s arms to fight the latent fear lingering outside their bedroom. 

Despite their late night, Keith woke early. He and Lance were a warm tangle of naked limbs but he couldn’t get comfortable, unable to shake the itch between his shoulder blades. He had a bad feeling about today. It made him want to hold Lance with one hand and his knife with the other. 

“You’re thinking really loud,” Lance murmured sleepily, rolling towards Keith. Keith said nothing, holding Lance close and rubbing his back to coax him back to sleep. 

His other hand slid under his pillow, closing tight around his dagger’s hilt. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Invesso takes exactly what he threatens to.
> 
> TW: Rape/Non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return!
> 
> We dive straight into warnings loves: This Chapter contains a Rape Scene. It is not highly detailed and not romanticized in any way but it is there. 
> 
> Chapter two of the bad things prompt "Forced to Watch" for my Bad Things Happen Bingo! My square can be found [here](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/post/187768300569/heres-the-latest-version-of-my-bad-things-happen) along with rules for purchasing tiles! 
> 
> tread carefully loves. And don't forget to tell me what you think!
> 
> I promise i love y'all, even though i angst.
> 
> besos,  
~tay

Keith and Lance went through the next day on Invesso stiffly, both of them toeing the line between participating in political affairs and keeping their noses down. Lance took the lead in most of the meetings, realizing Keith’s mood was far from diplomatic. The other boy lingered at his side, one hand resting at all times on his dagger’s hilt. 

Lance tried his best to stay in the moment. They were able to wear their armor all day, presenting as paladins rather than guests, and most of the advisors they spoke with responded in kind. They were treated with the respect of their title and it helped Lance feel more secure. But if he let his mind or eyes wander, he would, without fail, feel the prince’s eyes on him: either the hungry, chilling gaze from last night’s ball, or his smug smirk at Keith and Lance’s shared apprehension.

Every break between meetings was a blessing and a curse. While they were able to breathe, it also was an opportunity for the others to approach them casually, and every moment Lance was tense with nerves that the prince would walk over and corner him in front of everyone.

Despite their fears, they survived the day, retreating gratefully to their quarters and locking the door behind them. 

Keith was on Lance in an instant, pulling him close, pressing his nose into the crook of the other boy’s neck, and taking a deep breath. Lance fidgeted. He was sure he smelled like nervous sweat and the odd fruits they’d munched on between meetings. 

“Only two more days,” Keith said, releasing Lance and crossing the room to their supplies. He pulled out one of their Altean tablets, booting it up and checking in so they could call the others about the days meetings on the coalition—

When he was stopped by a knock on the door. They both froze, Keith leaping quietly to his feet and summoning his bayard on instinct.

“Keith—” Lance said, stopping him with a hand on his arm. Keith looked at his bayard and sighed, letting it phase back into his uniform. They approached the door calmly, Keith planting himself in front of Lance before opening it slowly.

They looked into the hall at an Invesso guard, he stood with a scroll in his hand.

“The royal family has requested your presence tonight at dinner. They are having a private celebration for the prince.”

Lance reached forward, laying his hands on Keith’s sides in a useless effort to calm the other boy. He could feel his pulse jump beneath his palm. 

The guard handed the scroll forwards, and Lance worried for a moment that Keith would hit it away, sending him running before he barricaded them in the room and planned their escape through the window.

Instead, Keith took it quietly, passing it behind him to Lance before calmly thanking the guard and sending him on his way—

Or he would have, had Lance not collapsed behind him.

Keith whirled around, dropping to his knees beside Lance’s prone form. Even though his body lay still, twitching, his eyes moved frantically. They flicked from Keith to the scroll that had clattered away along the floor. A fine white powder coated the page, and when Keith looked closely, he could see waves of vapor rising off of it. 

His eyes went wide and he summoned his bayard, turning viciously on the guard— 

And began to convulse as he pressed an electrified barb to the side of Keith’s neck. He began to convulse, dropping shakily to his knees beside Lance’s prone form. His hand clenched around his bayard as he lashed blindly in front of him. He managed a slight smile as he felt the resistance of his sword hitting its mark. 

Then everything went dark. 

***

Keith awoke with a start, gasping as he was suddenly drenched in ice water. It ran down his back and he became keenly aware of the fact that he’d been stripped of his armor. Forcibly, as a number of tears had appeared in his flight suit. 

He shook his wet hair out of his face and looked up. He saw the prince of Invesso, standing proud and shirtless over him. He looked around. They were in the throne room. His hands were tied behind him to one of the great throne’s legs. Lance was tethered to the other side and, though he was awake, his eyes were concerningly foggy. 

In the throne, the king sat unconscious. Keith feared he may be dead.

“What’s going on?!” Keith shouted, straining against his bonds. He checked them surreptitiously, hoping for some exploitable weakness, but finding nothing. 

“This, red paladin, is a coup," the prince said, throwing his muscular arms wide. "A much sloppier one than I’d planned, but a necessity. You see I didn’t expect to return home and find my father cavorting with Voltron, but I had to adjust.” He climbed two steps towards the throne and leaned towards Lance. “But no worries. I’m sure the empire won’t begrudge my hastiness—“ he reached out and grabbed Lance’s chin in his claws. Lance flinched before trying in vain to pull away. “— especially not with my additional gift of two Voltron paladins.”

“Don’t touch him!” Keith yelled, jerking towards Lance. The prince snarled at him.

“You don’t make the rules!” He yelled. “By morning I’ll be king and Invesso will join the galra empire. Your mission was a failure, halfling!” Keith grit his teeth at the address, but the prince only chuckled. “And now—“ he reached delicately behind Lance, separating his shackles from the throne with a silver key. “I’ll claim my prize.”

Keith’s blood ran cold. He fought and thrashed as the prince carried a struggling Lance down the stairs to a long table cutting across the throne room. 

“This is usually where people present gifts they’ve brought for the king,” the prince said with a sneer as he threw Lance down on the table with a thud. He ran a firm hand down Lance’s back, claws dipping into the holes in Lance’s flight suit. “Now it seems you have become the gift." his claws dragged upwards to the back of Lance’s neck, gripping hard and pinning him to the table. The prince turned and looked at Keith, a cold glint in his eye. “A gift fit for a king.”

“You get your filthy hands off of him!” Keith yelled, straining with all his might against the shackles on his wrists. He rose up on his knees, tugging and thrashing, trying anything he could to try and get free and shouting at the prince the entire time. Finally, obviously tired of his raving, the prince stormed over to where Keith was kneeling and swung his foot into his side. 

He knocked against the side of the throne, head bashing against the armrest. He saw stars and swayed dangerously on his knees before folding over onto himself. He closed his eyes and took one ragged breath then another, before slowly trying and raise up again. He tried to look towards Lance, struggling to blink the blood out of his eyes.

On the table, Lance was looking more lucid and beginning to panic. He rolled frantically onto his back, nearly pitching off the table in the process, only to be caught about the waist by the prince.

“You’re not going anywhere, little blue,” the prince said with a dark chuckle. He dug his claws into Lance’s flight suit, straining to rip the strong fibers. Meanwhile Lance kicked and struggled, hitting at the prince with his bound hands.

“Get off of me! Get the fuck off of me—”

The prince stopped pulling at Lance’s clothes stepping away for one, heart-stopping second. He glared down at him, chest heaving with enraged breaths. 

“Don’t you fucking touch me,” Lance spat, trying and failing to hide the shake in his voice. 

“Lance,” Keith whispered, growing nervous at how still the prince had gone and unable to keep it in. “Lance,” he groaned again, pulling himself up onto his knees. He looked up at them in time to see the prince’s arm swing back, winding up before backhanding Lance across the face. He tumbled off the table, landing in a heap on the floor. He pushed carefully up onto all fours, his arms shaking beneath him. 

“Lance it’s okay,” Keith said, pretending he meant it. “You’re okay. You’re stronger than him.” He saw Lance look shakily towards him and he met his wide blue eyes for just a second before the prince’s body slid between them.

“Your mate is in denial, little blue.” He knelt before Lance, gripping his hair hard and forcing Lance to look into his harsh yellow eyes. “You are not stronger than me, and nothing you or your mate do can stop me from taking you as mine.” 

The prince reached into his boot, pulling out a short knife. 

“No!” Keith screamed. He strained against his bonds, convincing himself for a second that he felt the throne shift as he threw his weight forwards. He heard Lance scream and his heart stopped.

“No. No, no, no—”

“Don’t touch me!”

And Keith felt reluctant relief, hating the terror in Lance’s voice but grateful to hear it all the same. 

“Be still,” the prince growled through grit teeth. He pulled Lance up by his hair and Lance’s hands flew up to his wrist, clawing against the prince’s hands. Keith could see the gash down the front of Lance’s flight suit where the prince must have tried to cut him out of it. 

The prince slammed Lance down on the table, holding him in place with a hand over his throat before he called a guard Keith hadn't noticed to the table. He held another set of chains, and on the prince’s order turned them towards Lance’s ankles. He kicked and thrashed, and Keith grinned to see his heel catch the guard across the face, sending him stumbling back, but then the prince tightened his grip, distracting Lance as he cut off his airflow. 

They fit the shackles on Lance’s ankles and tugged his bound hands over his head, immobilizing him.

“Much better blue paladin,” the prince said with a chuckle, walking along the edge of the table and letting his hand slide over Lance’s body. Lance shuddered, heart jumping in his chest.

“K-Keith,” he croaked. 

“Lance don’t panic—”

“Keith, help.”

“I’m trying. Lance, I’m trying. I just—”

“He’s just going to watch,” the prince said with a sneer, climbing onto the table and straddling Lance. He pulled his knife back out, cutting carelessly at Lance’s clothes before finally leaving the other boy naked beneath him.

Lance’s eyes glazed over with tears, which escaped and ran down the side of his face.

“Lance— Lance, look at me. You’re okay. The team has to know something’s up. They’re probably already on their way—”

He cut off as the prince’s low chuckle rang through the room. 

“By the time your team gets here, the galra will be here as well and you—” he leaned down, gripping Lance firmly by the jaw and licking up the side of his face. “— will be mine. And when this is done, you will, by rite, be my queen, little blue.”

Lance shook so hard Keith could see it; could see everything as the prince moved over him. Keith was torn between watching and looking away, but every time he turned his head it felt like abandoning Lance. So he watched. He watched and he wept and he cursed the prince with every word he knew as he slowly tortured them both, defiling the body that had been so sacred under Keith the night before. 

As the prince entered him, Lance screamed. 

“D-don’t— aah!” he screamed in pain, thrashing beneath the prince and the room grew cacophonous as they all yelled through the moment. When Keith stopped to breathe, he saw that Lance’s mouth was still moving, and when he strained his ears, he heard him under the prince’s grunting.

“Don’t l-look. Keith, don’t—” a pained groan, “ — please don’t look.”

“I’m not gonna leave you, Lance. I’m right here honey. I’m right here. I’m not leaving you. You’re stronger than this and I’m right here.”

Keith rambled the entire time; offering Lance useless platitudes and attempting to drown out the filth the prince would shout his direction. 

But the worst moments were when the prince would whisper. Would pull Lance’s body flush against his chest, turn Lance’s head towards Keith, and whisper in Lance’s ear. Keith couldn’t hear him, but knew that those quiet words, more than anything else, were hurting his lover most. Despite the continued rhythm of the prince’s body, nothing brought tears to Lance’s eyes like those whispered cruelties. 

“Stay with me, Lance. C’mon you can do this. Stay with me. Look at me Lance—” but his boyfriends eyes had long since glazed over, gazing past the prince at the ornate ceiling. “We’re gonna get through this. We’re gonna live through this. The team will be here soon.”

But nothing he said seemed to reach him. For a long while it seemed Lance had forgotten he was there entirely. He simply lay limp beneath the prince, blue eyes glassy and mouth hanging open. For a few horrible minutes, Lance had given up being quiet and shouted his agony into the throne room— it was a sound that had carved into Keith’s heart— but now he simply lay their, small pants and whimpers escaping his bruised lips. 

It seemed to carry on for hours. The prince had Lance every which way, and by the end Lance simply hang there like a ragdoll. 

When Allura burst through and caught the prince with her blaster, Lance slid boneless off the table and Keith feared the worst for long minutes as the rest of the team fought their way into the throne room and defeated all of the prince’s galra guards. 

Keith kneeled by the throne, begging under his breath that Lance was okay. That he would open his blue eyes and come back to him. He barely registered Shiro coming behind him, ignoring him in favor of Lance until he heard the other man swear.

“Keith…” Shiro rasped. Keith’s head whipped towards him.

“What? What’s wrong? Is he gonna—” 

“Allura and Hunk have Lance. I’m worried about your hands.”

“My…” Keith trailed off, feeling bile rise in his throat. In front of him, Hunk was gently cradling Lance’s prone body, scurrying out of the room with Pidge on Allura’s instructions, but he couldn’t focus on that. Couldn’t focus on anything. 

He was shaking, and he felt bile rise in his throat.

“Shiro, I can’t feel my hands.”

The next thing Keith knew, he was falling out of a pod. Shiro caught him in his arms, holding him upright as Keith found his feet. Just past him, he heard Coran reading his chart from the monitor. 

“Easy,” Shiro murmured, holding him gently upright. Around them the lights were low, signaling the castle’s night cycle. “Just take a breath—“

“Lance,” Keith croaked. 

“He’s in his room,” Shiro said. 

“How long was I in there?”

“Just a day—“

“Which is remarkably good considering the damage those shackles did to you wrists,” Coran said tactfully as he came over and checked Keith over. 

“But how long has Lance been out of the pod?” Keith said, growing frantic. His mind was racing, the awful pained sounds Lance made still ringing in his ears. 

“Most of that time,” Shiro said carefully. “But he’s... He’s—“ 

Keith didn’t wait to hear Shiro finish. He tore away from Coran checking him over, racing along the familiar path to Lance’s room. 

But when he got to the door he froze. 

What do you say to a loved one who has suffered the unspeakable? 

Keith hung his head, feeling all at once that he had failed his other half. Lance completed him, and he hadn’t protected him. 

Keith fell to his knees, hanging his head in his hands. He didn’t know how long he stayed there before slow steps sounded in the hall. 

Keith looked up, blinking up at Lance. 

“Shiro said you were in your room.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Lance said. His voice had a flat, brittle quality to it. 

Keith didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. Instead he offered a hand up to Lance, noticing for the first time the thick band of scars around his wrist. He ignored them, looking instead towards Lance. 

He looked at Keith’s hand, before raising one shaking hand towards it. He hesitated, looking at his own trembling fingers, and Keith pulled his hand back slightly. 

“I- I don’t need to touch you if you don’t want—“

“I do want,” Lance said quickly, voice hardening for just a moment. “I want to touch you I just—“ he looked at his hand. “I haven’t stopped shaking. I don’t know why. I’m not cold but I’m shivering all the time—“

He fell quiet as Keith rose up on his knees and gently, slowly reached towards him. He grasped Lance’s trembling fingers, tugging him gently in and Lance folded into him. He knelt with Keith on the ground, climbing halfway into Keith’s lap and letting the other boy hold him close. 

With their chests pressed together, Keith could feel the fine tremors coursing through Lance’s body. He held him tight, rubbing his back and breathing in Lance’s scent. 

They lingered in silence, Keith holding Lance until the trembling slowed and they were shaken only by their breaths. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/thegirlaliens) to watch me curate memes or yell about Voltron! Or come purchase a square for yourself [here](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/post/187768300569/heres-the-latest-version-of-my-bad-things-happen)! 
> 
> xoxo  
~tay


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> Thanks for your patience! Work has been nuts so I only just edited this last chapter but it's long overdue so here we go.
> 
> Recovery soft ahead. So much doting Keith and some soft smut. get hype.
> 
> Again, this fic is from the prompt "Forced to watch" for [goplayintrafficxox](https://goplayintrafficxox.tumblr.com) for my Bad Things Happen Bingo! My square can be found [here](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/post/187768300569/heres-the-latest-version-of-my-bad-things-happen) along with rules for purchasing tiles! 
> 
> besos from space-os!  
~tay

**Two Months** ** Later**

Keith awoke to frantic knocking on his door. He didn’t even glance at the clock before stumbling out of bed and answering it. He’d barely gotten it open before Lance collided with his bare chest, nearly bowling him over. 

Keith’s arms wrapped instinctually around the other boy as he kept them from tumbling to the ground. They tightened as he felt the other boy tremble against him. 

“You’re okay,” Keith said, holding Lance tight as if he could keep the other boy together as he shook and sobbed in the quiet room. He pressed kisses into Lance’s hair, the simple pecks interrupting his steady stream of assurances. Nevertheless, he kept giving the small kisses, trying to coax Lance down from this emotional ledge. 

Lance shoved himself into Keith’s chest as if trying to crawl inside it. Keith took his full weight, holding him upright even as his shaking legs gave out. He coaxed Lance to the bed, seating himself on the edge before pulling Lance into his lap. He kept talking, murmuring against Lance’s sweat-damp hair and tear-streaked face. 

Finally, Lance sniffled against the hollow of Keith’s throat, sobs calming enough for him to choke out the other boy’s name.

“It’s okay, Lance. I’ve got you. You’re safe. I’ve got you—”

“Keith,” Lance whimpered again. He nuzzled against Keith’s collarbones as his shaking hands slid hesitantly up the outside of his arms, squeezing Keith’s biceps and shoulders as he passed over the smooth skin.

“I’m here,” Keith promised, stroking a hand up and down Lance’s back.

“Keith, I want to forget,” Lance whispered. Keith swallowed, holding Lance even tighter against his chest.

“I know, love,” he managed finally. “I know, it’s— it’s awful. But you made it. You’re going to be okay—”

“I keep seeing him.” Lance’s voice was haunted as he spoke. “I- I can see him stalking towards me. I feel his hands on my skin it’s— and I don’t even run. I just  _ stand _ there like an idiot or a statue and he- he—”

“Shh. Shh, it’s okay.” Keith said, rocking Lance restlessly as the sobs restarted. Keith closed his own eyes against the memory of that day. Against his own helplessness to save Lance, against Lance’s pained cries through the throne room. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance choked between sobs.

“Don’t apologize,” Keith scolded, moving a hand up to stroke over Lance’s hair.

“But I am.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’m sorry I’m like this. I’m sorry I can’t- can’t function I—”

“Lance,” Keith said firmly, pulling back and lifting Lance’s chin so they were looking each other in the eye. “If anyone has anything to be sorry for, it’s me. I wasn’t able to help when you needed me. I’d do anything to take away what happened.” Lance’s eyes welled with tears and he leaned forwards, trembling lips finding Keith’s in a tear-wet kiss. Keith returned the gesture gently, before pulling Lance into another hug. He tucked Lance’s head against his neck and rocked him gently, easing him through the last of the panic.

“Keith,” Lance rasped.

“Hm?”

“Help me forget.”

“Lance?” Keith asked. He pulled back to look at the other boy, but Lance stayed close. He nosed against the skin of Keith’s neck, letting his lips drag over Keith’s skin.

Keith froze before pushing Lance gently away. 

“Lance—”

“Keith, please.”

“Lance, you don’t have to—”

“Keith, I need this. I need you to make me forget.”

“This won’t take away what happened.”

“Just for tonight. I want— I want things to be normal. I want  _ you _ .” Lance looked at him then, blue eyes dark with panicked desire, but pleading nonetheless.

And when had Keith ever been able to deny him?

Slowly, he scooted them to the center of the bed and lowered Lance onto the rumpled blankets. 

“Thank you,” Lance whispered. “Thank you, Keith. Honest—”

Keith shushed him gently, trapping his lips in an easy kiss. He gently re-explored Lance’s mouth, relishing in the simple act of kissing. Lance’s lips were salty with tears, but inside his taste was familiar. Keith swept his tongue over all Lance’s favorite spots, tugging small whimpers from the other boy. As they vibrated against his own mouth, Keith slowly traced his hands down Lance’s sides to the hem of his shirt. He tugged it up, splaying a hand beneath Lance’s navel and simply stroking the sensitive skin leading down towards his waistline before switching directions and drawing his shirt up his chest. Lance shivered but let Keith draw his shirt up and off. 

Keith laid a bare hand on Lance's chest and the other boy flinched, hands clenching around Keith's biceps.

“Sorry!” Lance blurted, pulling his hands away. “Sorry, I— I didn’t mean to—”

“Lance—”

“I'll be good. Just, please, don't stop.”

“Lance,” Keith sighed, reaching up to take his trembling hands. He lay his body over Lance's, pressing their bare chests together and tangling their legs. He squeezed his fingers. “Lance, it's okay. We don't have to do this—”

“No, Keith—” 

“We can stop here and just cuddle. I don’t want to—”

“You aren’t going to hurt me,” Lance insisted, squeezing Keith’s hands. Keith clenched his jaw but nodded, lowering his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. He nosed against the sensitive skin, breathing in Lance’s familiar scent and relaxing against him. He gently kissed along Lance’s jaw, using only his lips and tongue as he tried to press reassuring kisses into the sensitive skin.

Lance’s breath hitched and his eyes clenched shut. Hesitantly, he leaned his head back, lengthening his neck and giving Keith further access. Keith thanked him with a kiss, squeezing Lance’s hands one last time before pushing up. He kissed just below his adam’s apple, letting his mouth move down the center of his neck to his collarbones and the middle of his chest. He pressed a kiss between Lance’s pecs, leaning to press an ear to his chest and hear the heart he was so grateful was still beating. Lance’s fingers tightened around his and a small sob caught in his throat. Keith peppered his chest with kisses.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he murmured, as much to Lance as to himself. “It’s okay. I’m here, _ you’re _ here, and we’re safe.” slowly, he unthreaded their fingers, sliding his hands down the inside of Lance’s wrists, his forearms, over the smooth, sensitive skin of his inner biceps and down his shoulders to his heaving chest. He lay one hand over Lance’s heart while the other continued down his torso. His mouth followed, dropping kisses and reassurances along its path. “We’re gonna get through tonight, and then the next one, and then the next one after that.”

“Keith—”

“And I’m gonna hold you through all of them, ok? Any- anything you need, Lance, I’ll give it to you.”

“Keith,” Lance said again, voice wrecked from crying. Keith shushed him again, tugging at the waistband of Lance’s pajama pants and kissing one pointed hipbone.

“I’ve got you,” Keith promised.

“I love you,” Lance whispered.

Keith pressed another gentle kiss to his hip. “I love you too, Lance.”

With that, he slowly pulled Lance’s pants the rest of the way off, skimming his fingertips along his skin as it was revealed. Goosebumps raised in their path, tickled to surface by Keith's gentle caresses and the cool air. He guided Lance's legs out of his pajamas, leaving him laying naked on the bed with his knees bent, exposed to Keith's gentle gaze. 

Keith dropped Lance's pants over the side of the bed and sat up between his knees, leaning down to kiss the inside of one. He trailed kisses up the inside of Lance's legs, listening to his uneven breaths as Keith drew nearer and nearer to his sex. 

Keith nosed at the crease where thigh met hip, kissing up and over to where Lance's cock lay between his legs. Despite the flush crawling down his chest or the way Keith's touch made his toes curl, he was only beginning to harden. Lance's eyes welled with tears and he took a shuddering breath. Keith squeezed his hips, nuzzling against his thigh. 

“Don't worry,” Keith said, nuzzling against the base of Lance's cock. He cupped it in one hand, caressing it gently and kissing down the soft length. Lance shifted away from his touch

“Keith—”

“Don't run from me,” Keith pleaded, emphasizing it with a kiss. 

“But, Keith—”

“It's okay, Lance.”

“No, it's not,” Lance huffed, sitting up. He curled in on himself, tugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face between them. Keith stayed put at the end of the bed, reaching and curling his hands around his ankles and brushing his thumbs over the sensitive skin there. Keith waited until Lance's breaths evened out before tugging the boy's feet forwards, pulling his knees away from his chest and re-exposing his tear-streaked face. 

Lance wiped his eyes with his hands, blinking them open and looking down at Keith, patient as ever between his legs. He bit his lip to keep from crying again, turning his head away. Keith squeezed his ankles again, scooting closer to Lance and leaning between his legs as he spoke. 

“Lance,” he said seriously, bringing one hand up to the side of Lance's neck. 

“I'm sorry,” Lance rasped. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you no matter what. From your heart to your body to your brilliant mind. I trust you with my everything, Lance. I just need you to trust me back.”

That shocked Lance, and his head jolted up to look at Keith. “I do trust you. With everything, Keith. I—”

Keith tugged him in by that hand on his neck, silencing him with a fierce kiss. Lance leaned into it desperately, hands splaying against Keith's chest as he shuddered against him. 

There was no more time for words. Keith laid Lance back against the pillows, kissing him passionately as he settled between his legs. He fished the lube from beneath the pillows and slicked the fingers of one hand. He wrapped that slick hand around Lance's cock and squeezed gently, circling his thumb around the sensitive head. Lance shivered beneath him, panting into Keith's mouth and shifting his legs restlessly as Keith slowly worked him to hardness. 

Keith moved away from Lance's mouth to kiss down his neck and nibble along his collarbones. He moved down along Lance's chest, never stilling his hand as he kissed over Lance's heart to his nipple, which he took gently into his mouth. 

Lance bucked beneath him, a gasp escaping his lips and his cock jumping in Keith's hand. Keith squeezed tight, making Lance whimper, before pressing his thumb against his slit. 

That won Keith a moan and Lance's head rolled back on the pillow. Keith kissed down Lance's torso, retracing his earlier path over Lance's hipbones to nuzzle again at the base of his cock. He kissed along the slick length before licking up to the head. He pressed his tongue into Lance's slit before taking the head into his mouth. 

Lance jolted, bucking into Keith's mouth with a broken cry. Keith pressed his hips back down with one hand, letting the other, still slick with lube, travel down, over Lance's perineum and brushing slick fingers over his entrance. Lance stuttered his name, one hand flying down to tangle in Keith's hair as the other clenched in the sheets. He began to tremble, thighs quivering on either side of Keith's head as Keith worked one slick finger into him. He crooked that finger back, pushing gently against Lance’s prostate, teasing the bundle of nerves. 

Lance's mouth fell open and he sobbed Keith’s name, shuddering into a slow, intense orgasm. Keith worked him through it, smoothing his hands up and down Lance's trembling thighs as he swallowed around his cock. When Lance was spent, he crawled up Lance's body to lay beside the other boy. 

He gathered Lance into his arms, holding him tight as he panted and shuddered. Some of his shaky breaths were close to sobs, but neither one mentioned it. Keith pulled the blankets over them, rolling Lance into his chest and cradling him. Lance nuzzled tiredly into Keith's neck, breathing in his comforting scent and wrapping his arms tight around him. 

Keith simply held him, running a warm hand up and down Lance’s back as he trembled his way into his first easy sleep in weeks. Keith lay there with him, holding him safe in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) to watch me curate memes or yell about Voltron! Or come purchase a square for yourself [here](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/post/187768300569/heres-the-latest-version-of-my-bad-things-happen)! 
> 
> I'm also on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/thegirlaliens) dropping teasers and snippets and loving klance.
> 
> xoxo,  
tay

**Author's Note:**

> The bad part is in the next chapter, up in a week. Please tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) to watch me curate memes or yell about Voltron! Or come purchase a square for yourself [here](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/post/187768300569/heres-the-latest-version-of-my-bad-things-happen)! 
> 
> I'm also on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/thegirlaliens) dropping teasers and snippets and loving klance.
> 
> xoxo  
~tay


End file.
